The scope of work for the Core involves the establishment of a molecular epidemiology facility for the Cancer Center. This Core will be responsible for consulting with cancer members on molecular and genetic epidemiology and receiving, processing, barcode labeling and archiving blood, buccal, bone marrow, Guthrie blood spots, frozen and fixed tumor specimens. The Core will isolate DNA for genotyping studies and will coordinate their use with the other cores of the Cancer Center. In addition, the Core will carry out DNA adduct studies of tissue or peripheral mononuclear cells. Specifically the aims of the core are the following; To provide consultation to members concerning molecular epidemiology study design, incorporating appropriate biomarkers, advise on feasibility, sharing protocols, and questionnaires; To assist investigators carry out pilot studies. Provide field testing of protocols and biomarker assays for preliminary results for grant submissions; Specimen banking, tracking and database linkage. Provide processing, bar code labeling, storage, and customized tracking of biological specimens; cells, serum, blood, DNA, buccal cells, bone marrow, Guthrie cards, whole genome amplification (WGA) products; Special processing for genetic analyses. Carry out whole genome amplification and validation testing of buccal cells, Guthrie cards & other limited specimens and; Provide molecular analyses not available through other Cancer Center Cores. Specialized genotyping, methylation studies in fresh and paraffin embedded tissues, translocation breakpoint cloning/identification, DNA adduct measurements.